Game on, Charles
by endless stories29
Summary: This should have been the ending scene. This is what should have happened with emison at the end of 6.01. Feel free to comment! :)


Emily first saw Alison and ran into her arms. It felt good to be in the arms of someone she loves. It is comforting considering what she and her friends just went through for the past month.

"Ali!" Emily yelled.

"Oh my god, Em." Ali replied back tightening her grip around Emily.

"You found me." Emily said. She never wanted to let go of Ali. All the conflict that they had before suddenly disappeared and none of it mattered. At that matters now is that Emily, Aria, Hanna, and Spencer are safe and Emily is now in Alison, the love of her life, arm's. Emily and Ali held their hug for a long time before Ali pulled away to look at Emily's tear filled eyes. She cupped Emily's face and looked deep into Emily's soul.

"Emily. Are you okay?" Ali asked. It was a dumb question, of course Emily wasn't okay. A tear fell from Emily's eye onto Ali's hand.

"Now I am." Emily answered as she tried to force a smile. Alison pulled her back in for a hug as she kissed the side of Emily's head. Emily hugged back and buried her face in Ali's neck allowing more tears to fall. Ali watched the other girls. They hugged and kissed their boyfriends and Ali felt the sudden urge to kiss Emily. But, she couldn't, at least not now. Emily was broken and Ali had to find the pieces before she could be selfish and kiss her. Mona walked up to them and set a hand on Ali's back. Ali and Emily both looked up and pulled Mona into their hug.

"There's another girl in here." A police officer yelled. A few minutes later, the police came out with the girl on a stretcher heading towards the ambulance.

"Who is that?" Aria questioned as she came with Ezra to stand by Emily, Ali, and Mona.

"I heard the police say that her name is Sarah Harvey." Spencer answered, coming up to stand by Mona.

"The Sarah Harvey? The one whose friends we talked too?" Emily questioned and Spencer nodded.

"Has she been down there this whole time?" Aria asked as she looked to her friends. Spencer nodded even though she wasn't completely sure, but she just assumed. Emily thought about what she had just been through in the past month and that was absolute hell. She couldn't imagine being down there for three years and how traumatizing that must have been for Sarah. A few cops called Ali's name and Emily turned in that direction. Two cops were standing a few feet away telling Ali to go over. Emily looked at Ali, who gave her a displeasing and scared look. Ali didn't know what sort of questions were about to come swarming at her and Emily didn't either. Before Ali left, Emily gave Ali's arm a squeeze to symbolize that everything was going to be alright and Ali smiled in return. As Alison was talking to the cops, Emily managed to sneak a few glances to make sure everything was alright without acting too suspicious. After a while Ali started to look uncomfortable so Emily walked up to her and smiled. The cops said that they would finish up later before they turned and walked away, leaving the two girls alone.

"Thank you for saving my life." Emily said. Ali smiled and grabbed her hand, rubbing the back of it with her thumb.

"I am glad that I did." Ali said as she stared down at their hands.

"Ali.." Emily said and Ali's eyes shot up to look into Emily's. Ali felt her heart in her stomach and all her blood rushing to her brain. "Who is Charles Dilaurentis?" Emily added and Ali's face drooped a little. From the tone of Emily's voice, Ali thought that Emily was going to say 'I love you', but that was too good to be true. Then Ali thought about the real question Emily asked. 'Charles Dilaurentis? Who is that?' Ali thought.

"Who?" Ali asked confused.

"A has a name. A is Charles Dilaurentis."

"I don't know who that is. I've never heard the name before." Ali said and she wasn't lying either. She has never heard of that name before.

"We think he is Jason's twin." Emily said.

"Jason's twin? What? Emily, if I had another brother don't you think I would know him? Or at least remember him." Emily shrugged in response.

"Maybe you've never met him."

"How? How would I not know?"

"Maybe he was in Radley this whole time." Emily suggested and Ali looked confused so Emily elaborated, "Maybe he was put in there when he was young, before you could have any memories."

"Do you think Jason knows him?" Ali asked.

"Possibly. Maybe he doesn't remember either." Emily said as she watched a tear fall from Ali's eye. Sorrow fell on Emily's face and she pulled Ali in for a hug.

"Emily I am so sorry." Ali said.

"For what?" Emily asked rubbing Alison's back.

"For everything. I never wanted you to get hurt. I never knew what A was fully capable of." Ali said as she sobbed some more.

"None of us did. Don't blame yourself Ali. It is going to be alright now. We have each other."

"I love you Emily." Ali said. Emily froze. 'Did Ali really just say that she loves me? Did she really mean it? Or course she has to mean it.' Emily thought to herself.

"I love you too Ali." Emily said as they both tightened their grip around each other. Now Emily had tears in her eyes. Not sad ones, but happy ones. For once Emily is happy, something she hasn't experienced in a really long time. It made her feel good…alive. Emily pulled from the hug and put her lips on Ali's. Ali's lips were soft and warm and tasted like strawberries. Ali moved her hand up to cup Emily's face and to deepen the kiss. Emily slipped her hand on the small of Ali's back to pull her even closer so that there was no room in between them. The kiss was heated for a moment, but then Emily realized that they weren't alone and started to slow down the kiss which Ali soon mimicked. Both Emily and Alison never wanted this kiss to end, but it had too, for now anyways. Ali detached her lips from Emily's and put her forehead on hers. They blocked out everyone else so all they heard was the sounds of their panting breath.

"I have been waiting to do that." Ali said in a whisper.

"Not as long as I have." Emily said back, matching the tone of Ali's voice. The girls both separated their heads to look at one another. "I've always loved you. I never stopped." Emily added and Ali smiled a slight smile.

"I know it may not have seemed like it, but I've always loved you. I know what type of person I was. I was a terrible person. I played with your feelings and your heart and that was a horrible thing to do to you. I am deeply sorry. But you always were my favorite. No one could have ever loved me as much as you did…do." Ali said looking down. Emily tilted Ali's face up and pressed a small kiss to her lips before she laced her fingers with Alison's and walked over to stand with the rest of the girls.

"Now what?" Mona asked.

"Game on, Charles" Spencer said, staring at a camera that she found in a tree. The other five looked up and spotted the camera as well and glared. Even though Charles probably wasn't watching, he knows what is coming and he better watch out.

 ***I am not really sure how I feel about this. Should I continue? It was supposed to be all about Emison, but then it sort of developed into something a bit more. If I continue should I make it more about emison or what? I am confused on where I want this to go. Any suggestions?***


End file.
